Mirror Mirror
by UndeservingHero
Summary: Meg chooses a day to show Castiel something. It just happens to be a Tuesday.


"Meg, I don't understand what we're doing here. Is there something we have to do here?" he asked as he followed after her into the woods.

"Oh there's somethin' we need to do, Clarence. Just keep your wings on," she said as she held her hand out so he would steady her as she climbed across a log. He did so without thinking much about it.

"What are we doing?" he asked as he kept a hold on her fingers as they walked when she wobbled slightly on the uneven ground.

"There's something out here I want to show you," she said, smiling slightly at the fingers still wrapped around hers.

He was looking around as if he didn't know if there was a threat or not.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Between the two of them, they had enough people looking for them to be openly concerned about their well-being as a constant thing.

She led him through the woods for a good ten minutes before they made it to the clearing she'd known was there. It was more of an inlet from the highway than a clearing, but she didn't really care. They'd come in from the other side just to make sure it wasn't being watched.

It was deserted, but by no means was it empty.

A carnival laid out in the swath of dead grass in front of them, complete with a merry-go-round and a Ferris wheel.

She looked over at him and he looked confused, brows down over his eyes. He looked like a hawk searching for danger or prey.

"What is this place?" he asked.

She smiled. "This is my endless Tuesday, Clarence."

He looked over at her and it didn't seem to dawn on him until he remembered telling her about his favourite part of heaven. His face relaxed and he smiled at her. "I see. So nothing here will try to harm you?"

"Unless it involves four feet, fur, and whiskers, no. Don't think so." She shrugged and used the hand he was still holding to drag him forward.

He kept up out of curiosity and looked around them, seeing all of the different booths and buildings and the rides. He'd watched over Dean and Sam when they had gone to one as children, but he'd never personally set foot into a carnival before.

"Where are all of the people?" he asked idly as he followed her, looking up at the top of the wheel.

She shrugged. "There's a reactor leaking near here and the locals got scared so they left this to sit and rust. It's only been here for about a month by itself."

He nodded, seeming to understand. Maybe he'd checked out for a second and seen the reactor for himself. She could never tell.

She pulled him to the Merry-go-round and opened the gate before pulling him up onto it. He humoured her and got onto a lion beside her unicorn after a little prodding. She smiled and closed her eyes before a surge of energy made the lights and the music box in the center come back on. The mechanism in the center gave a wheeze as it slowly started to turn over and make the ride go round.

He leaned against the pole of his steed and looked over at her as they swayed gently up and down, powered by her will.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him, seeing the look on his face. "Clarence, don't look at me like that."

He arched a brow at her, small smile staying in place. "How am I looking at you, Meg."

It was almost a challenge, as if he wanted her to admit it.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the pole of her unicorn before taking his hand in hers again as she changed the subject. "I never got to do this as a human, ya know," she mused aloud.

He squeezed her fingers. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Wasn't in the cards. Always wanted to though."

"I watched over Sam and Dean when they were children when they came to a place similar to this. It looked enjoyable though I had no idea at the time." He absently rubbed his thumb over her palm as he remembered.

"Well, we've got all the time in the world, Clarence."

He shook his head with a small smile. "I've been wondering... Why do you call me that, Meg?"

She shrugged. "You're the wayward angel. You were the only one that could handle the Winchesters. Kinda like Clarence did in _It's a Wonderful Life_. He was the only angel around. Didn't even have his wings."

He considered that for a long moment before nodding. "Did Clarence guide his charges to their right path?" he asked.

She arched a brow at him. "Funny you asked that, but yeah. He saved the guy's life."

He smiled slightly. "Maybe you have given me a good omen, then."

She shook her head. "Maybe."

They sat on the merry-go-round for a long while as they talked. It was rare that he spoke with someone with the intent to get to know them better. Generally, he only spoke with the Winchesters or other angels, but this was just nice.

She pulled him along after they jumped down from the merry-go-round and led him over to the Ferris wheel. She locked them into the bucket seat and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they flashed black for a moment with the amount of power she had to expend to get the machine to move.

He laced his fingers with hers and lended his Grace to her power and gave it a surge that made her jump. He looked over and her face was flushed.

The tingles that shot throughout her body made her feel warm as she looked over at Cas. The black disappeared from her eyes when she blinked and she was a little surprised by it. "Well, now I know what it feels like to cozy up to a lightning strike."

He chuckled and kept holding her fingers so the power mingled between them as they rose into the air. "Feels strange to have no power over flight."

She shrugged. "Little bit, but it's still nice."

He hummed as they came to a stop when she stopped the flow of power, but he let it continue from his side as they swayed from the motion of stopping at the top of the wheel.

She didn't know why he didn't let the power drop, but she liked it. It was warm and surged slightly when he shifted. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they looked out over the tops of the trees and sighed slightly. The sun was falling toward the horizon but it wouldn't be dark for a while yet.

He glanced over at her but she was busy watching a bird swoop down and snatch a bug out of the air. It was a little ironic that now she was the one watching nature while he watched her and he didn't miss it, but it still made him smile.

"You ever think about what might happen if they do get the gates closed?" she asked quietly.

He remained quiet for a long moment. "I suppose it would be all out war. On Earth anyway. The demons and the angels would be fighting to get back to the Hosts. But maybe not. Maybe it would be quiet for once. Humans have their wars, but maybe between the supernatural, it wouldn't be so bad."

She hummed and lifted her head to look over at him. "Let's hope it's the latter."

She looked around them. "While this is nice, I'm wanting something with a bit more excitement. But you have to promise not to use your Grace when we get back on the ground."

He arched a brow. "Why?"

"Just promise me," she huffed.

"Unless we are in danger," he qualified.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay, fine."

He nodded. "Alright. I promise." So far, he'd been able to trust her. And he wanted to keep trusting her.

Flashes of fractured bits of her, boot and ankle, the flap of her jacket, the wave of her hair, briefly even the childish grin on her face when he got too close. He could hear her laughter as she changed the lights and led him on a wild chase through the hall of mirrors.

He kept his promise though to not use his Grace to find her. He dropped his trenchcoat and the suit jacket so he could move faster in his search for her.

His vessel knew this game. His body knew this game and he knew that he needed to catch her before the game could start in earnest.

His blood was rushing around in a frantic need to find her, making his ears, even without the help of his Grace, pick up on sounds he never would have heard. It made his pupils dilate so he saw flashes and flickers and shadows he would have missed otherwise.

She was breathless and laughing merrily when he pinned her against the plate glass. He thought she'd never looked quite as beautiful to him as she did then.

He let the memory burn itself into his Grace so he could keep it forever as he kissed her. Her laughter quieted and her hands came up to hold him against her, one winding his tie around her fist and the other coming up to tangle in his hair.

His hands slid behind her back and held her hard up against him as he kissed her, fervently, as if he was going to drown without her.

Meg groaned quietly, overwhelmed by him and the way he did everything wholly without missing a piece of himself when he gave it to someone. It was just the same as it had been the first time and she was comforted that he hadn't been holding back then.

She pulled back from him and let her head fall back against the mirror as she panted, regardless of her actual need to breathe. "You're not getting away from me this time, Clarence."

He squeezed her waist. "I hadn't planned on getting away, Meg. You were the one that was running," he pointed out.

She smiled and opened her eyes to look at him. His hair was sticking up and his coat and jacket were gone, but he didn't look at all ruffled. Below his waist, however, told another story. She could feel him pressing up against her as he held her. She tugged on the tie she still held. "You're still not going anywhere, Clarence."

He looked confused until she pulled him forward and kissed him hard, holding him there with the tie. "Still got some furniture to move," she said against his mouth.

The confusion persisted for only a nanosecond before it dawned on him what she was talking about and he gave her a smile that made her insides all gooey. The blue of his eyes shifted like they did before he deep fried somebody, but it was a different kind of fierceness that stared back at her then.

One of his hands slid up her back to tangle into her hair before he kissed her hard again, making her remember something about a Pizza Man or something but the way he picked her up made her forget all about whatever it was.

He held her under her ribs as she wrapped her legs around his waist while she worked her fingers over the tie to get it to come loose. They both could have winked their clothing out of existence but this was part of the fun, fumbling with clothes while they kissed each other into oblivion.

When she got his tie loose, he grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled it off with a yank when she let her arms hang loose. Her shirt was close to follow and she was glad she'd never taken to wearing a bra again as a demon when his mouth trailed down over her neck to her chest.

He used the hand he had on her hair to pull her head back as his mouth closed over her nipple and sucked, teasing his teeth over it. She moaned loudly and loved the way his five o'clock shadow scraped against her skin with a dull rasp.

His other hand slid down to cup her ass through her jeans before pulling his mouth away so she could unbutton his shirt. Instead, she did something she'd always wanted to do as a human and ripped the two halves apart, sending buttons flitting away to ping off mirrors while she laughed.

He smiled and his eyes looked like trapped lightning. He set her on her feet briefly just so he could kneel in front of her and pull her boots and jeans off of her, baring her to him and the mirrors around them.

She tried to push him over with a foot on his shoulder, but he caught her ankle and gently sent Grace skating up her calf in a blue arc that tingled her skin where it touched and she gasped as she fell back against the mirror.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her but that had felt awesome. She looked down at him and he waited for her verdict. "You've got my approval Clarence to do whatever you want with that little parlor trick because holy fuck that felt great."

He smiled and sent another arc skittering up higher as he let his fingers trail up over her leg up to her hip.

She slid her foot over his shoulder to rest the back of her knee on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

He used the new vantage point to press his mouth and hands all over her, Grace coming alive in him as he let it out just enough to tease where he touched her.

She was panting after only a few moments of this and he hadn't even touched her where it counted yet. "Cas, get out of those pants before I use my poof-be-gone and get up here."

Cas nipped her thigh before standing after making sure she had both feet on the ground. He used his Grace to dispose of his remaining clothes, wanting just as much as she did to get against her.

She arched a brow at the rush of Grace that made her tingly all over before he was touching her again and all over this time. She groaned against his mouth because now he was doing that contact Grace thing all over his body and not just his hands. Felt like she was kissing a live wire.

He didn't wait for her to hoist herself up, sinking his fingers into the backs of her thighs and lifting her to rest around his waist.

She moaned when her sex brushed over his stomach and got a rush of power. She couldn't wait to feel that all over the place.

He nipped at her skin before reaching between them and dipping a finger into her.

"Oh fucking hell, Cas," she gasped as her head fell back.

This was like electrotherapy on speed. He was using the Grace to stroke and tease at her from the inside out.

She lowered her mouth to his as he sank another finger into her wet heat and made sure she felt it with another surge of power that had her biting his lip.

She held onto him with her legs and rolled her hips against his hand. She cried out and locked up as her first orgasm in what felt like over a century washed over her and had her body wrapping around his like she might fall.

He held her until she sagged back against the mirror and smiled at her when she gave him a dopey one in return.

"If you could bottle that, there wouldn't be any virgins anymore," she said quietly as she calmed.

He snorted. "I have no doubt." He pulled his hand away before leaning in and kissing her as he shifted his hold on her to hold her hips.

He smiled and reached between them to stroke over him, bringing out a growl that was more angel than human. "There's my angel," she said against his mouth.

He pulled back slightly so she could guide him while he held her up to where his hand had just been and she groaned when he pushed in and she got a full frontal assault of his Grace when he started to move.

She sank one hand into his hair as he laid his mouth across her neck, scruff leaving light burns on her skin. Her nails sank into his shoulder as he fucked into her.

He started slowly just to get used to the idea, but she urged him on and the tight pinch of her heels digging into his spine let him know it was alright as he let go, using his body the way she wanted.

Her body was so overloaded from everything going on and Cas himself, but this was the best sex she'd ever had and it wasn't even over yet.

Her back was pressed hard into the mirror behind her and she was glad she wasn't human anymore because he would have hurt her, but it just spurred her toward another orgasm even faster when she realized he wasn't holding back anymore.

She dragged him closer, feeling the contained spark before their mouths even met and kissed him briefly since he was moving them so hard she couldn't even hold still that long before she threw her head back and screamed as he brought her over again.

She dragged a growl out of him as he buried himself deep in her and came with his head buried against her throat.

Everything was quiet as the Grace slowly faded and the tingles went with them except where they were still connected. He lifted his head and moved so it was his back pressed to the mirror and sank to the floor with her in his lap, keeping them connected.

She curled around him and panted with him, listening to his vessel's heartbeat calm over time.

That was when she noticed his hands were holding her close, one wrapped all the way around her back to rest on the opposite hip and the other on the back of her neck.

"You okay, Cas?" she asked against his collarbone.

He hummed deep in his throat. "Yes, I think I am."


End file.
